Tuhi re
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: She knows how to console him, how to make him understand the reality. set it after "Mouse Trap"


**What guys! Kismat connection ka chap acha nahi laga kya? Well I know, Abhirika ko jhagarte hue dekhna kisey pasand hai except me :p**

**I had this idea a long time ago, hmmmm from the day I watched that episode "Mouse Trap" . a little attempt to show our abhirika in a new way. I hope you will like it.**

"Abhijeet! Tum yaha?" a voice gained Abhi's concentration. His train of thought stopped as she called her name in amusement. He looked at her. her curly beauty was there standing beside him wearing her jogging dress.

"Haan. Ku?" he managed to smile.

"Nahi, bus aisehi. Tum etne subha subha yaha. Pehle kabhi dekha nahi na tumhe yaha etne subha" she exclaimed.

They were on sea beach. Abhi was sitting on a rock, placed there to tackle the huge waves of Sea. It was 6 am.

Ku? Main nahi a sakta yaha? Mujhe jogging karma mana hai kya?"

"Well, jogging karma mana toh nahi hai. Par kisi ko coat pant pehen ke jogging mei atey hue toh maine kabhi nahi dekha" she smiled.

Just then he looked at himself. *lol Abhi, jhut bolne se pehle planning toh kar liya kijiye :p*.

"Wo.. main" he stopped as he saw her climbing on a rock beside him. He stetched his one hand in orderd to give her a support and she held his hand without any hesitation. She sat beside him.

"Haan, toh kya keh rahe the tum?' she asked removing her head phones and keeping that inside her pocket.

"Kuch nahi.. bus yahi ki man kia toh a gaya"

"kab se ho yaha?" she asked while looking at the sea.

He knew what she actually meant and he can't lie to her.

"Kal rat se" he lowered down his head.

"wo dekh ke hi lagta hai. Mera matlab hai ketne baze se?'

"Pata nahi" he said simply looking at her and smiled shyly.

On a happy morning of September, two souls, seating on rocks, looking at each other and trying to read each other minds. Cool breezes and sea sounds were making an extra romantic moment around them. She averted his gaze. Looking at the sea she wrapped her hands around her shoulder and hugged herself.

'Thand lag rahi hai?" he proceeded to remove his coat.

"arey nahi nahi, tehne do. En hawa ko mehsus karnehi toh ati hu yaha"

"Roz ati ho?"

" nahi. Roz roz time kaha milta hai. Lab mei late night kam karti hu toh subha nahi uth pati jaldi. Par jab bhi time milta hai a jati hu yaha. Mind fresh ho jata hai. Hain na?" she said.

"Pata nahi" he answered looking at her. Did he find something different in her? May be. Otherwise why the hell he would stare at her in that way. But what? She was in her normal outfit, was talking as her usual style. Then what? What made him to look at her in that way?

"Pata nahi! Abhijeet, kya ho gaya tumhe tab se pata nahi pata nahi kare ja rahe ho"

He didn't answer. He was looking at her continuously.

"Abhi" she called his name softly "Aise kya dekh rahe ho?"

No, she wasn't feeling shy, wasn't blushing too. There was something different in those brown eyes. A lots of question, a lots of emotions. But there was still something which she was unable to read. Was that any kind of pain. No, it was seemed like satisfaction. Satisfaction of loosing something. She wonder, was it possible to be satisfied after u lost something. But the point was what he had lost. TRUST! But on whom.

"Yahi dekh raha hu, kahi tum bhi toh koi pari ki kahani ki pari nahi ho, jo kahani khatam hone par wapas chali jaogi"

"Jindagi kahani nahi hoti Abhi"

"janta hu" he looked at the sea "par ristey toh kahani jeisey hotey hai. Abhi iswaqt hai, jab kahani khatam or story book band pari ki tarah gayab ho jata hai"

She placed her one hand on his cheek and made him to look at her.

"Jo ristey gayab ho jatey hai, wo ristey hote hi nahi. Vahem hota hai wo hamara. Pari ki kahani bari ho ya choti khatam hone pe aisa lagta hai, kash ki or thori bari hoti. Par phir ham bhul jatey hai. Jaha khatam hota hai wo ham man lete hai. Par ristey toh nahi bhulaya jatey etne asani se. par agar rista , rista na hoke koi dhoka ho toh phir kis bat ki pachtawa or kis bat ki apne apko kosna"

He held her hand hand and gently moved down from his cheek. He held her that hand in between his hands.

"Main kya bohot bura insaan hu?" he looked deep in her eyes.

"Nahi, balki bohot ache insaan ho" she smiled.

"Toh bhagwan ne mujhse ku chin liya meri sare ristey nate. Jo the wo toh chin hi liya or ab jab main khud banana chahta hu toh wo bhi chin lete hai kisi na kisi bahane se. ab toh kisi se payar karne mei bhi dar lagta hai. Kahi meri payar kisi ki jindagi na le le"

"Aisa nahi hai Abhi. Bhagwab jo kartey hai ache ke liye kartey hai."

'Acha? Toh tum ye batao, jo hua usmei acha kya tha?"

"Obviously acha tha na, ab se tum kisi pe biswas karne se pehle dus bar sochoge"

He left her hand and again looked at the sea.

"Etne asani se kisi pe main believe nahi karta hu wo tum bhi janti ho. Par pata nahi kabhi kabhi kya ho jata hai mujhe"

"Abhi, ho jata hai kabhi kabhi. Insaan apne galtio se hi toh shikhta hai" he smiled "Abhi, tum log.. yani ki ACP sir, Daya or tum jetne rough tough dikhtey ho otne ho nahi"

"Hm, wo toh main bhi keha hu hamesha Daya se. par main bhi Daya ke group mei samil hu wo bhi is had tak ye mujhe ab realize hua. Is mamle mei ACP sir thik hai, jisse payar karety hai use pe jatatey nahi"

"Hm, tum pe or Daya pe toh wo bohot payar lutatey hai" she teased.

"Haan, acha payar lutatey hai. Abhi aj bureau jake ketni dant paregi pata hai tumhe. Daya toh nikal gaya khabri se milne ka bahana karke. Sari dant mujhe sunna parega" he sighed.

"Acha hai na, or karo apni man mani. Thik hai tum dono ke liye. Jaan nikal dete ho tum dono hamri"

"Hm" he became quite suddenly. May be he hadn't heard her too.

Tarika knew he was thinking something. She also knew, she had to face a question again.

"Jo hota hai ache ke liye hota hai? Sach?" they were looking at the sea "Toh .. wo sab insaan jinse hum bohot payar kartey hai, or jo hame dhoka bhi nahi de rahe hotey hai wo ku chale jatey hai hame chorke"

She looked at him knowing what's he actually talking about.

She looked at the sky over her in order to control her tears which wanted to burst out.

"Nahi pata mujhe" she managed to speak.

"Maine kabhi nahi socha tha main phir se kabhi us ristey ko jiunga. Uske jane ke bad maine apne dil ke us hisse ko band kar diaya tha. Par achanak se.. sonal ai or.. main beh gaya bhabnawo mei…"

He looked at her but before he could see her tears she wiped them away from the corner of her eyes.

"Well Abhi, tum use.. kya nam hai uska .. haan sonal.. us sonal ko meri dost ki jagah dene wale the" she manage to become angry with him which she actually wasn't.

"Mere life mei har kisi ke liye alag jagah hai, main kisi ka jigha kisi or ko nahi deta"

"Acha, bare dil wale ho tum"

"Nahi,, dil chotahi hai, par log kam hai, jisey deta hu ya toh wapas kar deta hai ya phir tor hi deta hai"

"Kya? Abhi tute futey dil se mera kam nahi chalega main keh deti hu. Arey, ek toh tumhara bekar ki dil jo etna emotional full hai wo lo upar se uski maram patti bhi karo. Main murdo ki Dr hu dil ki nahi" she teased him.

He knew she was trying to divert his mind. He knew, if that was happened to be another topic she would never let that topic incomplete. But as it was about her, she didn't want to take any chances. Because most probably if that topic would continue Abhi should console her instead of Tarika.

"Main dobara ye galti kabhi nahi karunga. Kabhi nahi. Phir se kisi se ye rista jorne ki koshish hi nahi karunga." He ended that topic.

"Hm" she simply avoided.

"haan, toh kya keh rahi thi ap?" a naughty smile appeared on his face "Tutey futey dil se apka kam nahi chalega?"

"haan. Bilkul nahi chalega" she was happy that Abhi ended that topic.

"Soch lo, tuta futa hi sahi is dil ka bohot kharid dar mil jaiga" he wrapped her hand around her shoulder "Phir mat kehna maine warning nahi dia tha"

"What! Abhi you are so mean. Ye nahi ki mujhe manao. Direct kisi or ko dene ki bat kar diya" she freed herself with a jerk.

"Ab or kya kahu. Ap jeisi mahan hasti tutey futey dil se kam chalai ye toh ham bhi nahi chahte"

"Mujhe bohot mil jainge"

"Janta hu, mujhse lakh guna better mil jaiga"

"Caror guna better mil jaiga. Tumhe hi koi nahi milegi. Koi nahi lega tumhara dil"

"Haan. Sayad yahi ho, akhir koi aisa dil lena bhi ku chahega jis mei kisi or larki kia name pehle se hi likha ho jo mai chah kar bhi nahi mita paunga" he sighed " hai meri kismet"

She blushed.

"Hain, ye ada" he exclaimed.

"Abhi!" she warned.

"Hehe, weisey etna sharmane ki konsi bat hai? Tumhara name thori likha hai mere dil pe"

"TOh phir?" she was confused.

"WO.. Dilawar ki gang mei na ek larki thi, uski secretary.." he stood up and began to move back towards the sea " uska name likha hua hai. Kya kamal ki larki thi" saying this he started to run and Tarika too followed him.

After a while Abhi was caught by Tarika and she hit him again and again. Abhi wrapped his hands around her waist from behind and lifted her.

"Abhi, kya kar rahe ho? Choro mujhe"

"Are you sure?"

"Ofcourse I am sure. Now leave me"

"Ok, bad mei kehna mat warn nahi kia" he smiled and leave her with a jerk which cause her to fall down and she got drenched.

"ABHIJEET!"

"Maine kaha tha na.. par tum…"

She stood up and again ran behind him.

After 5 minutes, their shoes left their feets and they were walking on the sand holding each other hands.

**AN:/ not that much good. I know. Actually I was thinking to write something on other characters except abhirika but don't know why today m not feeling good. May be missing my home a lot. And when my mood is off I cant think anything apart from abhirika.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Don't forget to leave your valuable review.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**KK**


End file.
